cuando una abejita quiere a otra abejita
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: haruka y michiru tienen una familia pero sus hijos lanzan la pregunta mas aterradora,que les diran es yuri


hahahaha,les traigo este one shot HXM dedicado a Alucard,Hotaru tomoe,Tenoh sagitario y mas! los personajes de naoko,la historia la soñe hoy si si tengo problemas necesito un psiquiatra DR PSIQUIATRA YO LE PAGARE LA CUENTA(8)

Una tarde tranquila y perfecta, Michiru descansaba en su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados viendo una película infantil junto a ellas tres pequeños se amontonaban siguiendo con la mirada a los personajes mientras la angustia se apoderaba de los pequeños trillizos bueno si realmente se podía llamas "trillizos" a 3 niños tan iguales y diferentes, kiera era la más grande por 17 minutos de cabello rubio ondulado y hermosos ojos zafiro con una mirada retadora,mazihay pequeñita de cabello liso aguamarina como el de Michiru y ojos verde esmeralda una pequeñita bastante insegura y miedosa para algunas cosas pero con determinación de rayo y por ultimo leousk un pequeño rubio grisáceo de cabellos cortos y ojos azul turquesa serenos y un poco coquetos para ser de un niño de 8 años…. La tarde era perfecta setzuna estaba en su habitación y hotaru aun no llegaba de la preparatoria,la rubia que empezaba a tomar su taza de cafe todo era paz y felicidad hasta que..

Kiera-mama Michiru

Michiru-mmm,si cielo?

Kiera-como nacimos?

*la rubia escupio el caliente liquido mujando levemente a su esposa y tirando la taza

Haruka-nacieron de un digi huevo y fin!

Mazihay-papa Haruka,tabien somos adoptados como hime chan?

Michiru-no,son unas replicas nuestras

Haruka-mas pegajosas,chiquitas y molestas

Leousk-oye!

Michiru-tenoh!

Kiera-entonces no nos dirán verdad?

*en ese momento setzuna bajo las escaleras con algo de prisa pero despacio tratando de no ser notada por la pareja en apuros

Haruka-setzuna gracias a dios!

*la peliverde nerviosa miro a su amiga,acababa de ver esa escena y las siguientes en las puertas del tiempo y no quiso ser parte de ellas, salió a toda prisa impactando contra la ventana dejando cristales por doquier ,escuchando sus pasos apurados y el sonido del auto que de no haber visto a la guardiana del tiempo hubieran creído era Haruka conduciendo a 200km por hr,sin contar que Haruka no podía creer que la "cafetera chillante" ósea el auto de setzuna agarrara esa velocidad

Haruka y Michiru- O_O

*el matrimonio se miro, aquél aterrador día había llegado,la rubia tomo las manos de su sirena y apago el televisor y tomo aire para comenzar

Haruka-niños les contare, todo comenzó : (Mayo–Octubre 1895) fue un conflicto entre el Imperio del Japón y las fuerzas armadas de la efímera República de Formosa, a raíz de la cesión de la dinastía Qing de Taiwán a Japón en abril de 1895 al final de la Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa. Los japoneses trataron de tomar el control de su nueva posesión, mientras que las fuerzas republicanas lucharon para resistir a la ocupación japonesa. Los japoneses cayeron cerca de Keelung en la costa norte de Taiwán el 29 de mayo de 1895, y en una campaña de…

Leousk-espera,espera eso que monos tiene que ver con nosotros!?

Michiru-lo descubrieron! El plan fallo haru…*susurro

Haruka-ok uds ganan…

Michiru-el tio seiya le presto a su padre una pluma especial para escribirle a la cigüeña

Kiera-una pluma grande?

Haruka-ohhh si que era grande!*orgullo

Michiru-TENOH!*sonrrojada

*flashback*

2004 tokyo Japón

Después de una victoriosa carrera internacional se encontraban "celebrando" en su habitación Michiru cayo rendida del éxtasis que la corredora le había proporcionado y acomodándose en su pecho que olía a sudor, loción y champagne..**

Haruka-mi Michiru,eres feliz sirena mia?

Michiru-soy la mujer mas feliz de este universo,ya no hay enemigos y soy la señora de Tenoh que mas puedo pedir?

Haruka-se que hay algo,lo noto en tu mirada y lleva latiendo unos meses michi dimelo,pidemelo tengo todo el dinero que quiero y necesito…puedo darte lo que me pidas amor de mi vida

Michiru-haru…hay algo pero no quiero hablar de ello…

Haruka-no confias en tu esposa?

Michiru-es algo imposible vida mia…

Haruka-recuerdas cuando dijiste que era imposible conseguir un pingüino y te consegui uno que donamos al zoo de juuban?

Michiru-no es algo material…

Haruka-michiru… dime

Michiru-quiero un hijo tuyo…

Haruka-eso es imposible sirena,soy una mujer y por mas que quiera/intentemos no podemos..podriamos tratar con inseminación…

Michiru-quiero sea tuyo solo tuyo si no no quiero nada tenoh..

Y asi paso una laaarga semana y Haruka sentía que la vida se le iba por negarlo algo tan primordial a su sirena,conducia un ferrar sg negro que acababa de sacar de la agencia iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que casi arroya a un pelinegro de cabellos largos

Haruka-tenia que ser el imbécil de seiya kou!

Seiya-la estúpida Haruka tenoh! Presumiendo su nuevo coche!

Haruka-tu eres músico cómprate uno!

Seiya-no gastaría tanto en una cosa esa"

Haruka-ferrari!

Seiya-ferracosaesaloquesea!

Haruka-encendio de nuevo su auto para seguirsu camino pensando,vaya esa cosa rara mujer ja! Pero con su cachivache ese ya es hombre ha!...hombre? cosa esa!? La rubia retrocedio a máxima velocidad a la calle

Haruka-seiya!

Seiya-que quieres maldita loca!?

Haruka-tengo un trato para ti!

Seiya-hahahaha que podrias darme tu?

Haruka le mostro las llaves del flamante auto*

Seiya-crees que te creo? Me quieres humillar!

Haruka-no bromeo! Lo juro

Seiya-que quieres

Haruka-el auto por que me prestes tu ese..

Seiya-mi que?

Haruka-tu sabes tu ese que te hace ser "machin"

Seiya-yo no uso viagra estúpida!

Haruka-eso no idiota!

Seiya-entonces?

Haruka-tuesacosabrochedetransformacionponepene¨*susurro super rápido

Seiya-ahhhh mi broche de transformacion!

Haruka-si tu broche de TRANS-formacion -_-

Seiya-para que lo quieres? Tu no lo necesitas…

Haruka-michiru quiere un bebe…

Seiya-no se si este bien tenoh..

Haruka-el Ferrari es todo tuyo lo acabo de sacar de agencia! Tus hermanos no te dejan tocar tu fortuna para estas cosas ahora es tuyo!

Seiya-si,muy tentador pero te odio tenoh y asi no

Haruka-tiene el tanque lleno y te regalo el nuevo cd de tatu que tiene el estéreo

Seiya-ok,ok me lo das en una semana… si no te mato!

Haruka-ok pero dadas las circunstancias llévame a casa y dime como se prente esta cosa

*en el trayecto seiya le explico que su broche era como una pluma de transformación que al estar en la tierra los convertia de su sexo opuesto,la rubia se bajo feliz,Michiru no había llegado,puso velas en la habitación,inciensos,música de barry withe y bebio whiskey,bajo al jardín por unos cuantos petalos de rosa y los puso sobre la cama,llamo a setzuna

Haruka-setzuna,necesito que llegues muy tarde o te vayas a las puertas del tiempo,gracias por comprender! n_n

Setzuna-y yo necesito que te vayas mucho al…

La rubia le colgó y llamo a su pequeña hija adoptiva

Haruka-pequeña hime chan,ve hoy con tus amigas incluyendo rinni,toma de mi cartera 500 yenes y diviértete

Horaru-me das 700$?

Haruka-no hime chan

Hotaru-tacaña!

Haruka-te escuche!

Hotaru-ok,me quedo en casa de rinni… bye

Haruka entro en el baño,se miro al espejo y saco el broche de transformación,sintió un calor recorrerla,abrió los ojos y vio su pecho liso,su rostro mas duro y una barba que apenas crecia..

Se sintió entre las piernas y abrió los ojos como platos,miro un poco levantando el pantalón

Haruka-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Soy el f*** AMO! o_o

*escucho que michiru entraba a la casa y bajo tal cual viento a recibirla abrazándola por la espalda

Michiru-ha,haruka

+el agua marina se dio cuenta de que no era la rubia si no un guapo hombre,l tiro al suelo y comenzo a golpearlo,mientras sacaba un gas pimienta de su bolso y rociaba a este con el

Michiru-ahora si desgracido depravado enfermo,maldito,animal,espérate nomas a que encuentre mi pluma y te va a llevar la…

Haruka-D: michiru soy yo soy SOY YO!

Michiru-haru?

Haruka-era una sorpresa…

Michiru-pues mira ya como te deje gracias a tu "sorpresa"

Haruka-seiya me "presto"su broche

Michiru-eso significa?

*haruka señala la entrepierna

Michiru-ay dios mio! ,p…puedo ver?

*haruka se bajo el pantaloncillo junto con el bóxer,con toda la pena lo cual evito que se diera cuenta cuando la reina de los océanos la cargaba a pasos apresurados a la habitación,haciendo malabares con la alta rubia,si bien michiru amab a su viento fuera mujer o lo que sea la vez del arnes que les había costado un mes en la prehistoria había sido satisfactoria,ahora tenia uno de haruka,carne y hueso y GRAAAAAAAAN TAMAÑO-GROSOR

Después de 4 largas horas de "amor"intenso unasirena dormida y un dolor de aquellos…haruka se sentía el mejor "hombre del mundo" sonrio para si contemplando a su amada y en un reflejo natural comenzoa sobarse y era taaaaaan rico,ahora entendia a los hombres que se tocaban despacito ahí ,placer de dioses! Y asi transcurrio la semana para las outers hoaru y setzuna fueron sorpendidas con unos buenos audífonos de dj y un ipod cada una y l puerta fue reforzada para no repetir el incidente de años atrás y regresando a seiya su broche

4meses después consultorio mizuno*

La feliz pareja miraba el ultrasonido con lagrimas en los ojos

Amy-feliciades,serán trillizos

Michiru lloraba de felicidad,haruka se había desmayado imaginando que serian 3 niñas que cuidar de enfermos y sucios adolecentes,nadie tocaria alas princesa tenoh NADIE!

*fin flash back*

Y asi nacieron uds… dijo una michiru que omitio muchas cosas de ese flash back…..

Mazihay-ash yo quería nacer en un digi huevo! Todos rieron y fueron felices!


End file.
